Washington and Secrets
by Blizzard18
Summary: Moliver -Revised-


Chapter 1

"Lily, can I speak to you for a second" said Mr. Corelli.

"Yeah ...what's up Mr. C?"

"I have great news looks like just enough money in the budget for one extra student to go to Washington. And I was thinking you!"

"Really"

"Yeah of course"

"Thank you Thank you Mr. Corelli you don't know how much this means to me." She said while giving him a hug.

(Miley and Oliver standing by the door)

"I told you it would work"

"You know Miley you are the best friend ever and girlfriend too."Oliver said while pulling her closer to him as he started kissing her neck.

"Umm…Oliver not now" she said while trying to suppress a moan that had already escaped from her lips.

"No don't wanna" he said in a childish voice while still kissing her neck.

She pulled away from him. "No seriously Oliver stop I can't get another hickey how will I explain it to Lilly she already knows I don't have a boyfriend right now."

He let out a frustrated sigh "When are we going to tell Lilly about us?"

"When it's the right time to tell her" was her reply.

"So when is that exactly?"

"I don't know yet now shh"

(Back to Lilly and Mr. Corelli)

"Oh my gosh I can't wait to tell the guys I'm going...why is there a cheque from Miley hanging out of your D.C. Tour book?"

"Geez I don't know…stop interrogating me your not my mommy" Mr. Corelli said as he headed out the door past Miley and Oliver.

"You call that acting" said Miley.

"I only do off town's people and stage voices" Mr. Corelli shouted from down the hall.

She turned her attention back to an already furious looking Lilly.

"Miley Ray Stewart" She growled. "Miley's not here right now, leave a message…beep." She said while pushing Oliver in front of her.

"Lilly chill I was just trying to help what's the big deal" Miley said truthfully.

"The big deal is that it makes feel like I'm mooching off of you. If I can't pay for the trip myself I am not going."

"I've just thought of something"

"We are not going to Italy Oliver."

Oliver rolled his eyes "That's not what I meant I was thinking that Lilly could have a rummage sale this weekend."

"Great idea Oliver I got whole bunch of junk in my room that I could sell."

"Not junk merchandise."

"Whatever, it was still a good idea" said Lilly

"That's what I'm here for Lilly." Oliver said proudly.

"Oliver that was really good idea" she said "Looks like you are getting something good tonight for thinking of that idea" whispering the last part"

"Getting what" he whispered back.

"Tell you later" she said in the same tone.

"It's about time you used ya noggin I was starting to think there was nothing up there" Lilly said with a smirk.

"Hey! I do have a brain and it works perfectly fine. You see that's the thing I don't get you guys always call me a donut. "But just to point things out I do get my moments. Because I'm always thinking…"he said as he walked into an open locker door. And fell to the ground.

"Not all the time." Lilly muttered.

"Oh my gosh Oliver are you okay?" asked a worried Miley as she knelt down beside Oliver.

"Yeah just my head hurts" he said rubbing his forehead as he got up.

"Sweet Niblets boy ya just walked into a locker and hit your head of course it hurts" she said with her thick accent.

"Yeah it was quite funny" said Lilly.

"No it was not funny my Ollie….just got hurt" Miley's eyes went wide after hearing what words just slipped out.

Lilly's mouth just dropped then she said after moment "Did you just call him your Ollie?"

"I…uh…uh" was all she could say due to the fact she was in shock of what she just said.

Oliver seeing this as an opportunity to tell Lilly the truth, he said "Lilly I don't think you'll believe me but Miley and I are…" Miley quickly recovered and immediately put her hand over Oliver's mouth after realizing what he was about to say to Lilly. But continued on by saying "We decided to call each other by are nicknames so that is why I called him Ollie" she said looking hopeful that Lilly would buy her lame excuse. She removed her hand from his mouth.

"Right, anyways back to the rummage sale I need you guys to meet me at my house tomorrow; you know to sort out stuff I should sell."

"Sure no problem" said Miley.

"Can't wait" said sarcastically Oliver.

The second bell rang.

"Great…see you guys later" she before running down the hallway to her Math class which both Oliver and Miley didn't have with her they both had a study period when she had math.

"What was that" barked an already fuming Miley.

"What was what?"

"Oh don't you play dumb with me Oken" she said while jabbing him in the chest with a finger, the anger still clearly visible in her voice.

"Oken? I thought I was your Ollie." He said pouting.

"Nope Ollie is my boyfriend who would have listened to me when I said that we will tell her when I'm ready to." she said.

"I'm sorry it's just that I want to be able to kiss you without worrying all the time and snuggle." He said while wrapping his arms around her waist and letting his chin rest on her shoulder.

"I know but you just have to trust me on this" Miley said calmly.

"Okay, I trust you then" he said then kissed her gently on the cheek. She responded by fiercely grabbing the front of his navy blue Aeropostale t-shirt and pushing him against the lockers and crashing her lips to his.

"Mmph…does this mean you forgive me for almost telling her" he asked.

"Yes it does" Miley said as she resumed he attack on his lips until someone interrupted them.

"Stewart, Oken break it up and get to class no public displays of affection on school grounds."

They broke apart to see with her arms folded not looking pleased at all.

"Sorry about that we were just caught up in the moment to notic…" Oliver couldn't finish because Miley elbowed him in the chest. He let out a girlish sounding yelp. He glared at Miley while rubbing the spot she hit.

"Well we better get going to class come on Oliver" she said while pushing him in the direction of their class.

"This time is only a warning next time I catch you two it will be detention" Mrs. Kunkle shouted to Miley and Oliver who were already halfway down the hall.

They got their late slips from the office and proceeded to their class.

"Well…well…well look who decided to show up for class" said their English teacher.

"Sorry sir it won't happen again" Miley said putting her slip on his desk, and then taking her seat in front of Oliver.

He continued on with what he was saying everyone else in the listening attentively everybody expect Oliver Oken. Who was thinking about what Miley meant by getting something.

-------Hannah--Montana--------

School that day went by really quick for Oliver. The next thing he knew he was walking home with his girlfriend Miley. Lilly was not with them because she decided to go to the skate park.

He decided to ask her the question that had been bugging him since second period.

Miley…C-can I ask you something he said a little hesitantly.

"Sure… what is it Ollie" said Miley.

"What did you mean when you said that I will be getting something good tonight?"

"Oh you'll just have to wait till we get to your house to find out" she said flirtatiously.

"Can you at least give me a hint?" he said while pouting which she noticed right away.

"No I will not give any hints and don't give me that pouty look because it ain't gonna work on me this time" said Miley.

"Fine" Oliver said while crossing his arms for not getting his way.

-------Hannah--Montana--------

Once they arrived at the Oken residence, they went directly to Oliver's room seeing that there wasn't anyone home yet.

"So can you tell me now what you meant or do I have to wait" Oliver said sarcastically.

Miley rolled her eyes at his sarcastic tone "Oh don't worry you're going to find out what it is now"

"Really" she nodded "now lie down"

"What?" said Oliver looking really puzzled as to why she said that.

"You heard me I said lay down" she repeated.

"Why?"

"Just do it_ now_" she snapped.

"And what if I don't" he said looking her straight in the eyes which he regretted doing.

She just smirked pounced on him causing him to fall back onto the bed. Then she started attacking his lips with her.

"Mmph…so this why you wanted me to be on my bed" he said deepening kiss.

"I guess you're not a donut after all" she said as she slid her hands under his shirt tugging it upward to get it off him.

He helped her by pulling it over his head and tossing it on the floor. She peppered kisses on his neck.

While her hands slid down his toned chest to his groin area. She started fondle the front of his jeans.

He tried to suppress a moan it escaped from his lips "Ummmmm…"

Miley stopped her kissing his neck and cocked her neck back to see his eyes shut tight.

She unbuckled his belt and began tugging his jeans down, it was when they were half way down she noticed his boxers.

She saw a big print of her face on them well not her face exactly Hannah Montana's but it was still her face.

"You gotta be kidding me?" She said out loud.

"About what" he asked looking more confused than ever.

She motioned to his boxer's, he blushed. "There a collector's item and since you're Hannah, I couldn't throw you away"

"Uh…huh I'm just pretend like you never said that." Oliver held his breath when she slipped her fingers underneath the elastic of his boxers and started pulling them down slowly.

A light bulb went off in her head. She removed her fingers and jumped up excitedly.

He exhaled in exasperation.

"Oliver you're a genius"

"I am"

"Yes for now anyways"

He stuck his tongue out. "So how exactly am I a genius"

"Your boxer's made me think of Hannah Montana"

"Yeah and"

"I wasn't done…what if Hannah just so happens to be at the rummage sale."

"There would be a big crowd of people there"

"Exactly"

"What if there isn't a crowd"

"Hello I'm Hannah Montana there is going to be crowd"

"Whatever you say" she hopped off his bed grabbed her school bag went to the door.

"Where are you going" he questioned.

"I going to pay Blabby's parent's a visit"

"Uh, why"

"It's all a part of plan B." he gave her a look "I just thought of it now come on" she ran out of the room.

He sat on his bed with a blank expression, went back to his room since he did not follow her.

"Are you coming or not" she asked.

"But can't we finish what we were doing" he complained.

"No, will finish later now pull up your pants and come on"

He sighed, and did what she told him to do and followed her down the stairs.

**5 Reviews Will update soon hoped you liked it**.


End file.
